1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tire repair with plugs and more specifically to tire repair tools, which require less physical strength to fix a puncture than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous tire repair devices that use rubber coated plugs to seal a hole in a tubeless tire. Pat. No. 3,783,715 to Niconchuk discloses tire repair tools. The Niconchuk patent includes a tire repair tool for inserting plugging material typically in the form of rubber coated twisted strands, into a tire puncture. The plugging material is threaded into the open eye of a needle forming a part of the tool and inserted into the puncture. The inserting motion is limited by a stop free to rotate on the needle's shank so that the ends of the strand are not drawn into the puncture. Pat. No. 3,785,896 to Kassel discloses a tire puncture repair system. The Kassel patent includes an implement for forming a repair plug and inserting the same into a tire casing to seal a puncture wound. The implement includes an insertion needle having a hook adjacent its free end and a gaff retractable away from the needle. However, both these tools require great physical strength to insert a sealing plug into the puncture in a tire.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for tire repair tools, which do not require great physical strength to insert a sealing plug into a tire; allows the sealing plug to be released from an insertion tool with minimal stress to the sealing plug; and includes a stop to prevent over insertion of the tire repair tools.